


(i can't help) falling in love

by belizafryler (embracedself), embracedself



Series: Fluff [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, babysitter!Alex, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/embracedself
Summary: Single mother Maggie Sawyer is trying to text her babysitter, when she instead texts the DEO hotline. Lucky for her, she had also included a picture of her daughter, Jamie, and when Director Alex Danvers sees this text… well, it’s only natural to want to help someone in need, right?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062254
Comments: 163
Kudos: 98
Collections: Sanvers Big Bang | 2020





	1. baby steps

Initially, Director Danvers was not going to even bother responding to the agent when she claimed there was someone who needed a babysitter texting the DEO. But then she was shown the picture included, and dammit Agent Zor-El. There was no way Alex could deny those brown eyes — especially when matched with the sob story that Kara added to make it seem more pathetic.

“I was supposed to babysit as Kara but then Lena reminded me that today was the Luthor gala, which doesn’t make sense ‘cause I swore it was on Friday but I can’t bail on Maggie either and, and, Alex! What do I do?!” She whined.

“Kara — You know that today is Friday, right?” Director Danvers snapped for a second, then softened under the puppy face that Kara was giving her. “Okay, okay. I’ll deal with it. Just don’t reveal your identity to Detective Sawyer, got it? Go back to your post.” She directed. “And hey?”

“Yes?” Kara was giving her a much bigger smile now.

“Don’t reveal your identity, stupid. That includes giving Sawyer the hotline number to call when she needs YOU!” Alex sighed in exasperation.

“This is the only time I’m doing this for you.” She warned.

They both knew it was a lie, but Kara nodded anyway.

[Text To: Maggie Sawyer] Director Danvers of the DEO here, I’ll be there around 6:30, if that’s okay? Can I have your address? Your daughter is adorable, by the way.

[Text From: Maggie Sawyer] Director Danvers! I am so sorry. I thought this was the number for Kara, not the DEO. You really don’t have to do this…

[Text To: Maggie Sawyer] No, I got this, Detective. Assuming you don’t mind? I’ve babysat plenty before. My sister and her wife are my recommendations if I need them. :P

[Text From: Maggie Sawyer] Well, if you’re sure. I don’t need any recs from you, Director. I know who you are, from what Kara has said about you — plus we’ve met a few times, right? On crime scenes, granted, but …

[Text To: Maggie Sawyer] Yep. Six thirty sounds perfect. I’ll see you soon, Detective.

“God,” the Director mumbled to herself. “What have I gotten myself into?” Her sister, Agent Zor-El, was a very optimistic person, who meant well. Director Danvers, however, was not. This spelled nothing but disaster, possibly for everyone involved. At the very least, for the Director herself.

Later that day, around six twenty eight in the evening, Director Danvers made her way down the hallway of Detective Sawyer’s apartment. She’d been distracted most of the day, and that was never a good thing in her line of work. But a pair of brown eyes had haunted the Director’s waking moments.

She finally found the apartment number belonging to the Sawyer family. Knocking on the door, Director Danvers tried her hardest to shed her “Director” persona, just in case the kid came with Detective Sawyer to the door. She wanted to be a good babysitter, just like Kara was.

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Detective Sawyer decked out in her usual police uniform. “Hi, Director Danvers. I really am thankful you chose to come tonight, it’s always so nerve-racking to leave Jamie with someone new.” She confessed.

“Please, why don’t you call me Alex tonight? We can leave the titles for work.” Alex suggested nervously, twitching her lips upward into a smile. She was trying not to squirm under the way Maggie looked at her, or looked in general. “And it’s more than alright. I have a bunch of fun stuff in store for the kid!” She exclaimed eagerly, stepping aside for a second to grab the Kid Kit she’d taken from her locker at the DEO.

Normally, it was just for Alura — Kara and Lena’s daughter, but Alex had a feeling she wouldn’t mind sharing this once. “This,” she stated, ”is a Kid Kit. Is Jamie around? I’d love to show it to her as well.” Alex admitted.

“Oh! Right, yes. Come on in, Director— Alex.” Maggie seemed just as nervous for a second, before bursting out: “Jamie! Come on out, it’s Director Danvers. You remember Mama said she was gonna babysit you tonight?”

Jamie came bounding down the hall. If Alex had thought the picture of Jamie Sawyer was pretty cute, it was nothing compared to the image she made in person. Curly brown hair, and the picture of her mother’s face, not to mention those _dimples!_

“Hi Director Danvers! I’m Jamie!” Jamie stuck her hand out for Alex to shake, trying to appear confident.

“Jamie, it’s lovely to meet you.” Alex told her smilingly, shaking her hand. “You have a good grip, kid.” She complimented.

“My mama says you gotta have one if you wanna be taken seriously!” Jamie shrugged like it was nothing. Alex chuckled. The kid had a point.

“Alright, honey, I’ve got to get going soon, so is there anything you need to ask me beforehand?” Maggie finished fiddling with Jamie’s hair before turning to Alex.

“Any allergies I should be aware of? Will you be home before her bedtime? And do you have a good number to reach you at?” Alex asked immediately.

“No, yes, and yep! It’s my work number, but I wrote it down on the fridge too just in case you didn’t have it already.” Maggie promised. “It’s the number I answer no matter who’s calling.” She shrugged.

“Great. Thanks, Maggie.” Alex stated a little shyly, unused to talking so informally to the detective. At the blush that Maggie gave, it was clear that she wasn’t either.

“I’ll see you later, okay, Bean?” Maggie chose not to comment on the awkwardness that’d filled the room. “Alex said something about having a new Kid Kit for you to check out. It’s going to be so much fun, yeah?” She kissed her daughter’s forehead.

“Okay Mama. I love you. And I can’t wait!” The last words were directed towards Alex, a beam on her face as she turned to face Alex. “Can we check it out _now_ please, Director Danvers?” Jamie asked hopefully.

“Bye baby.” Maggie laughed. “Good luck with her, Alex. She can be a handful! Just call me if you need anything. I’ll be at the station just down the street,” she promised.

“Buh-bye Mama!” Jamie chorused.

“Of course, we can check it out, Jamie!” Alex promised. “You know, if you want, you can call me Miss Alex or something. I’m only the director when I’m at work,” she offered as Maggie shut the door behind her.

“Okay! What’s in _your_ Kid Kit? Miss Kara has one too. Are you the Alex she talks about? She says your feet are smelly.” Jamie added, with all the tact of a child.

Alex scoffed. “Of course Kara said that. Yes, she’s my sister. I’m gonna get her back for that,” she added. “We’ve got super cool spy stuff in here.”

“Cool!” Jamie exclaimed as she plopped down on the couch next to Alex. “What’s in it? Can I touch?” She asked.

“‘Course you can touch. Tonight it’s all yours.” Alex assured. “Though be careful, some of it might hurt or feel weird.” She warned her. Grinning at the confusion on Jamie’s face, Alex manhandled the Kid Kit for a second before pulling away with a container of slime. “Ta da! Slime.”

“Slime! It’s so pretty and glittery too. I love it.” Jamie shouted. “Maybe we should be real careful though. Mama doesn’t like slime unless I put it in a box.” She added, deflating a little.

“We can get a box for it if you want to play with it. Or!” Alex promised, smiling over at Jamie’s reaction. “I _could_ teach you a few extra special spy tools!” It would only be basic tools that any kid could learn, but still. Jamie didn’t need to know that.

“Yeah! I want to be a hero like Supergirl!” Jamie shouted. Her eyes shone brightly as she jumped up and down in excitement.

“Supergirl? She’s pretty cool, isn’t she?” Alex grinned. “Did you know that your mama’s worked with her before? And me too.” 

“Wow! Really?!” Jamie demanded, her eyes still brightly shining as she stopped bouncing up and down. She wanted to hear more of what Alex was saying.

“Yeah!” Alex responded, smiling at the kid still. “Your mom’s the real hero though, you know that?” 

“Yeah? Did _Supergirl_ say that?” Jamie wanted to know, her eyes almost comically wide as she plopped down onto the couch beside Alex.

Alex nodded solemnly. “She sure did, told me to tell you that herself. And you know what else she said?” She whispered conspiratorially.

“What?” Jamie was enthralled.

“She told me to tell you, if your mom was okay with it, she’d love to meet you sometime.” Alex informed Jamie, a smug sort of smile on the redhead’s face.

Jamie gaped at her. “NO WAY!”

“Yes way.” Alex laughed. “She loves meeting new friends. Especially ones as nice as you,” Alex assured her.

“Supergirl thinks I’m nice?” Jamie wanted to know excitedly.

“Yeah! Of course. I told her that you were.” Alex said, airily.

“Whoa.” Jamie breathed out. “I’m so excited. I hope Mama says yes! I want to meet Supergirl and be her best friend.” She exclaimed.

“Hey now! I think I’m Supergirl’s best friend. We work together,” Alex joked. “But I’m sure she would say that you can be her best friend too.” She said generously.

“Supergirl sounds so nice.” Jamie said dreamily. Then she pulled herself together before asking eagerly. “Can we play heroes now?”

“Of course we can.” Alex agreed, picking out a bobby pin from the Kid Kit. “Do you know what this is?”

“A bobby pin, right? You put ‘em in your hair.” Jamie said doubtfully.

“Well, yes. But it has another use too!” Alex informed Jamie, who looked on in interest. “It doubles as a super special lock picker. Okay, so here’s how it goes….” The two bent over the bobby pin, Alex grabbing a lock from the Kid Kit.

“This is so cool! Now I can pick a lock!” Jamie beamed after a few minutes of instruction. 

“Yeah, you can! Good job, Jamie.” Alex responded, smiling as she hugged the girl.

“Thanks, Miss Alex! I can’t wait to show Mama.” She was practically vibrating with her excitement.

“She’ll be super proud of you. I just know it. Do you want to make dinner now?” Alex’s smiles were coming a lot easier now, she realised — Jamie was a good kid, and her smiles were contagious.

“Yeah! Can we have mac ‘n’ cheese?” Jamie suggested. “Mama left it out for you, I think. I can help stir the cheese in.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Sometime later, after dinner had been eaten, and a movie watched — Jamie was asleep after a sleepy “goodnight” to Alex. She had tried to stay up for her Mama’s return, but she seemed pretty tuckered out from the playing she had done with Alex, and the movie combined.

About half an hour later saw Detective— Maggie’s return. “Is she already asleep?” Maggie asked, disappointed. “I meant to be home sooner, but…”

“She knew you’d be home soon, tried to stay up.” Alex responded, standing as Maggie walked in. “She was just tuckered out, I think. I worked her hard,” she joked. “You know, being the slave driver that I was.”

“What all did you two do?” Maggie didn’t seem to notice the joke, or perhaps not give it much thought, just interested in what her kid got up to.

“We played with the slime, with a box like she’s supposed to.” Alex recited. “Then I taught her how to pick a lock with a bobby pin, I hope that was okay. That was the extent of her spy tools though.” She laughed slightly. “And I fed her the mac ‘n’ cheese that you left out. There’s some leftover if you’re hungry.”

“Oh, that’s great. I’ll have to see if she remembers anything tomorrow about the lock picking. It’s a useful tool for a kid to have.” Maggie nodded. “And thanks, I’m so hungry. The event was great, but very little food was served.” She rolled her eyes as she grabbed the bowl of mac and cheese.

“That’s always the worst.” Alex agreed. “Well, I should probably get out of your hair …” She started towards the door.

“Right, yeah. I should pay you!” Maggie exclaimed, pulling out her wallet.

“You don’t have to, Jamie was great.” Alex started to say, unsure if she wanted to accept money for taking care of such a sweet kid.

“I insist. You really did me a solid, Director. I won’t forget this.” Alex finally accepted the money, a rumpled twenty dollar bill, at these words.

“Okay, but I won’t forget how cute your daughter is either.” Alex joked. “I’d love to sit for her again one day, if you need me to,” she offered. Maggie’s smile was bright, and showed off her dimples. _So that was where Jamie got them,_ Alex realised, blushing.

It took a lot of restraint in Alex not to melt onto the floor at those dimples. “I look forward to seeing you next.” Maggie stated.

“See you next time, Detective.” Alex agreed with a smile before she left.


	2. Dangerous Horizons

Jamie Sawyer was scared. But she was not allowed to be scared right now. She had to act fast. Her Mama had found an unconscious alien in their backyard and told Jamie to call the DEO’s hotline if she wasn’t back in five minutes. It had been ten.

Shaky hands dialed the numbers, her mind racing. What was happening outside? Was her mama gonna be okay?

“DEO. This is Agent Zor-El speaking, how can I help?” a cheery voice asked.

“I need to speak to Miss Alex, please. Erm, Director Danvers. My mama’s in trouble!” Jamie burst out.

“Alright, hold on. Is this Jamie?” Agent Zor-El asked.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Don’t worry, Alex will come as soon as she can. Supergirl will be on her way even faster than that, okay? She’ll see you soon. Let me patch you into someone else while you wait.” the agent said hurriedly.

“Please hurry.” Jamie urged.

The line went dead for a moment before a pleasant voice introduced herself to be Agent Vasquez.

Meanwhile, at the DEO, Agent Zor-El switched to her Super suit in a flurry of movement before grabbing Director Danvers from a meeting.

“Kara?” Alex asked in disbelief. “What’s going on?”

“Jamie just called. Maggie’s in trouble!” Kara squeaked. “I’m going now, but I promised you’d go too. Hurry to the apartment, okay?”

“On my way.” Alex answered quickly. She rushed to the weapons unit, suiting up. She wasn’t sure what kind of trouble lay in wait for them, so she brought as much alien technology that would fit her person.

She ran down to the squad car then, calling out, “Squad A! Follow me!”

A group of agents began to follow her hurriedly. By the time she reached the parking lot, the other agents were following her in a line formation. They were equipped with fighting tools, and a stun gun in case a rogue alien got too brave.

Kara, dressed as Supergirl, had taken off into the air as soon as Alex had confirmed she was on the way. The hero quickly touched down on the ground and did a once-over of the ground. Maggie wasn’t in sight, but Jamie was definitely in the apartment building.

The door was locked, but luckily as soon as she rapped on it she could see (with her super vision) that Jamie was nearing the door. “Miss Jamie? It’s Supergirl, you can open the door,” she promised.

Jamie threw open the door. “Supergirl! Did you save my Mama? She’s okay, right? Where is she?” She hurriedly spoke, looking around Supergirl’s figure to try and find her Mama safe and sound.

“Not yet, Jamie.” Supergirl hated letting the girl down. “I’m here to stay with you, little miss, until Alex gets here,” she explained. “Then I’ll go search for your mom, I promise I won’t leave any stone unturned,” she vowed.

While she spoke, Supergirl led Jamie back inside her apartment. “We’ll find your mom, and she’ll be safe and sound, or there will be trouble for whoever’s hurt her. You can count on me, yeah?” Supergirl offered Jamie a fist bump.

Jamie gave it halfheartedly. “I hope you find her, Supergirl. Is Alex on her way now?” She asked hopefully.

“That’s right. She should be here any moment. She’ll come right to you.” Supergirl promised. “In fact, here she comes now!” That got a small, genuine smile out of Jamie as Alex burst into the apartment.

“Jamie! You okay, honey?” Alex barely got the words out before Jamie threw herself into the safe embrace that even her hero couldn’t manage.

“Want mama.” Jamie sounded much younger than her nine years here, but that was understandable. She was probably scared, and Alex nodded to Supergirl before the caped hero took off from the window with a soft “bye” to Jamie.

“I know, love. We’re doing everything we can to find your mama.” Alex promised. “You did so good when you called us, you know that? Agent Zor-El told me she thought you were a grown up!”

“Not a grown up now.” Jamie whispered, hugging Alex’s middle. “Just scared.”

“You know what? Sometimes bravery is doing the thing you’re afraid of anyway.” Alex responded, ruffling Jamie’s hair as she walked over to the couch, leading Jamie with her. “I like this show, it’s called _Once Upon a Time_ and one of my favourite quotes is one that says if you do the brave thing, bravery is sure to follow.” She offered.

Jamie appeared to think that over as she snuggled into Alex’s side. “I think I might be able to be brave then. If you’re here. And if Mama comes back soon.” She announced.

“Well, I’ll stay here until your mama comes back. Okay? So you can be the biggest and bravest girl ever.” Alex promised.

“Yeah. Was that really Supergirl?” Jamie asked curiously, a glint in her eyes. “She knew my name.”

“Supergirl knows everyone’s name.” Alex responded nonchalantly. “That’s what makes her such a great hero.”

“You’re right. She’s a good hero, but so are you Alex. You came to get me! You ‘n Supergirl.” Jamie’s words brought tears to Alex’s eyes.

“I’ll always come get you, kid.” She promised. “Any time you’re in danger.”

Across town, Supergirl had just found Maggie Sawyer, bleeding from her shoulder, in a dirty alleyway. “Supergirl,” Maggie greeted in a dazed voice. “You found me.”

“You’re bleeding.” Supergirl noticed immediately, wrinkling her nose at the stench coming from the alley itself. That would only mean bad things for infections, if she did not act fast. “Let me take you to the DEO, okay?”

“‘kay…” Maggie agreed. She only protested when Supergirl picked her up from the pain in her shoulder. “Jamie’s good?” Maggie had the presence of mind to ask. Her eyes seemed more attentive at the mention of her daughter.

“I saw her with my own eyes. Scared, but Alex is taking care of her.” Supergirl pledged as they took flight.

“That’s good…” Maggie responded in that same, dazed voice. “Tell her I love her, y-yeah?”

“You can tell her yourself tomorrow.” Supergirl said sternly. “Alex will watch over Jamie till then. She doesn’t mind,” she added. “I just saw her when I left Jamie’s side. She probably even had a bag in the car, if I know her.”

They landed on the DEO’s landing bridge easily enough that Maggie did not cry out. She did, however, begin to flutter her eyes shut from the pain. “We need a medic for the detective over here, now!” Supergirl shouted to be heard over the bustle of the building.

Supergirl then used her phone to call Alex, after gently setting Maggie on a cot. “Alex.. We found her. She’s at the DEO, bleeding from her shoulder. You’re watching Jamie ‘til tomorrow, right? Or should Kara come relieve you?” Supergirl wasn’t sure if Jamie was in hearing distance.

“Thank God,” There was shuffling. “Yeah, I’ll take care of her for the night. I’ll get her clothes from here and return to my apartment. Just in case the perp decides to come back.” She darkly added, in a quiet tone.

“She’s clinging to you, isn’t she?” Kara asked knowingly. “Tell her that Maggie said she loves her.”

“Uh, yeah? Her mom was just abducted as far as she knows!” Alex defensively said. “There’s nothing more to it, Zor-El. Drop it.” She ordered. When Kara snorted, Alex repeated: “Drop it, little sister.”

“Fine, fine. Next Sister Night, then.” Kara said cheekily. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Director.” She added. “You’ve got a little one to take care of.”

“Yep. See you tomorrow, Agent.” With that, they hung up and Alex turned to a waiting Jamie Sawyer, brown eyes full of worry. “Hey, hey honey, it’s okay. I was right— Supergirl found your Mama.” 

The little girl let out a sob. “Is she okay?” She asked as she held tighter to Alex’s side.

“She got a little hurt on her shoulder, but Supergirl and her team are helping her fix it up. She said she loves you.” Alex told her honestly.

“When can I see her?” Jamie needed to know.

“Tomorrow, promise. Tonight, I’m going to take you over to my apartment, ‘kay? We’ll have a sleepover!” Alex put as much positivity as she could in her words.

“Okay.” Jamie agreed quietly. “I like sleepovers.” She added doubtfully. “But I’m not sure if I wanna go outside.”

“Oh honey..” Alex responded, “It’ll be okay. See all these super weapons I have?” Alex showed her (very carefully) one of the restraints she’d use if an alien were to happen by.

“You’ll protect me,” Jamie nodded. “Let’s do the brave thing,” she stated with a small yet genuine smile as she wiped away her tears.

“Good idea. We’ll do the brave thing, and I bet you bravery will follow, okay?” Alex smiled encouragingly. “Now, why don’t you go get your clothes? Pack a pair of PJs and an outfit for tomorrow.” She directed kindly.

“‘kay.” Jamie scurried down a hallway. As soon as she left, Alex let her mask slip for a second, and she breathed out a short sigh of relief that Maggie was okay. She was not prepared to tell Jamie that something had happened. Rubbing her face, her mask of calm happiness returned just as Jamie came bounding back towards her.

“I’m ready.” Jamie still sounded much more subdued than the last time Alex had seen her. That was understandable, however, and so Alex didn’t push. “You ate dinner already, right kiddo?” Alex asked as they exited the apartment, Jamie sticking closely beside her.

“We were in the middle of it— when everything h-happened.” Jamie stated. 

Alex nodded. “We’ll go by Noonan’s then, how’s that sound?” She smiled encouragingly at the younger girl. “Once we get the food though, we’ll go straight to my apartment. Kara might even be there too by the time we’re there.” She offered.

“Sounds good. I hope Miss Kara can come, ‘cause she’s really funny.” Jamie had the ghost of a smile on her face, “Oh! Or maybe she’s helping Supergirl fix up mama! She’s real clever, and she even has super duper magic band aids!” She exclaimed.

“You’re right, she does have those bandages. I gave them to her when she was a little girl.” Alex smirked sagely. “Just like you, huh?” She tapped gently against Jamie’s nose.

“Yeah, except I’m not so little! I’m almost ten.” Jamie pointed out indignantly, even as she scrunched her nose up adorably.

“Oh? When’s your birthday?” Alex strapped Jamie carefully into the backseat of her car, wishing she’d thought to grab a car seat for the skinny girl.

“Soon! August 21st.” It was only July, but that wouldn’t stop the grin on Alex’s face. “You’re gonna be ten soon, huh? Well, I hope I’m invited to the party.” She said.

“You are! And Miss Kara too!” Jamie added after a minute, settling into the seat as Alex climbed into the driver’s seat. “Alright, you definitely buckled?” Alex checked.

“Yes, ma’am. I’m _definitely_ hungry too, so can we go now?” Jamie grinned up at the director.

“Slave driver. Alright, here we go!” Alex laughed, shaking her head fondly as she started the car. The drive to Noonan’s was filled with laughter, bad singing and music from National City’s local pop radio. Normally, Alex tended for louder music, but she decided pop would better suit a nine year old. Turns out, she was right.

Once they got to Noonan’s, however, Alex was concerned at the amount of people there were flocking out of the restaurant. “Maybe we should just go to the apartment.” Alex began to back the car up, not wanting to have a fight with an alien or anything else while watching over Jamie.

“Yeah.” Jamie looked with eyes wide as saucers as the people screamed. She turned her head back around to face Alex. “Do you think Supergirl is there helping?” She asked hopefully. “I don’t want everyone to have to get hurt ‘cause you’re busy.” She said penitiently.

“First of all, kid, there’s nowhere I’d rather be right now.” Alex assured her, making eye contact with her in the rearview mirror. “Your safety is my mission now, and will be until your Mom comes home, okay?” At Jamie’s slight nod, Alex went on. “Supergirl’s probably already there, or on her way. Do you want me to check?” She offered.

“Please?” She asked in a small voice.

“I’m on it. I’m going to call Agent Schott, alright? Just to make sure I don’t catch Supergirl at a bad time.” Alex answered.

“‘kay.” Jamie nodded. “I’ll be quiet so you can talk.” She added helpfully.

“Cool. Alright, Siri. Dial DEO.” Alex instructed. The phone rang for a few seconds before a pleasant voice answered, asking how to be of service. “Agent Schott. This is Director Danvers.”

They arrived at Alex’s apartment complex just as the phone was connected to Agent Schott.

“C’mon Jamie, let’s get you upstairs.” Alex sheltered Jamie with her coat as she muttered the words inside the girl’s messy mop of brown hair. Slightly louder, she spoke to Agent Schott. “Is Supergirl on her way to help at Noonan’s?”

“Yes, ma’am, Director.” Winn Schott Jr was also a competent worker. He was also a skilled hacker, and was very useful to the DEO for this and many other qualities. “She left as soon as she heard about the danger for the potsticker— people.” A rustling noise that sounded like he choked on thin air to disguise his laughter.

“Of course.” Alex laughed in reply, shaking her head as Jamie giggled. “Thanks Schott. I’ll be back in tomorrow— don’t let our new guest get up until then, okay?” She unlocked the door to her apartment.

“Yes, Director.” Winn promised, and Alex could practically hear the teasing in his voice as he asked, “Are you that concerned for her, Director?”

Jamie’s face morphed into one of surprise, looking up at Alex as she blushed. “Winn Schott Jr, I’m gonna murder you when I get back to the DEO.” She threatened just before hanging up. Turning back to Jamie with a sweet smile, she said: “What would you like to eat?”

“I want answers!” Jamie replied instead, giggling. “Do you like my mama? Does she like you too? Are you two gonna date?!” Each question only made Alex blush harder.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, kid. Now, about dinner…” Alex tried again. But Jamie was not to be swayed. “You do, you like my Mama!” The words were meant to be accusing, Alex was sure of that much, but they just came off rather cute, and besides, Jamie seemed to be delighted by the fact.

“I want pizza.” Jamie stated quickly, and Alex had barely a second to relax before the questions started up again. “Are you gonna date? My mama likes you too, right? She should like you. _I_ like you!” At these last words, Jamie began to dance around the room, Alex’s hands in hers, and while Jamie’s dance moves _did_ leave something to be desired, Alex had never been as happy as this.

“Right. So, pizza.” Alex agreed, choosing not to comment on most of Jamie’s excitement. “I like you too, kid. You’re pretty great.” Alex was touched that Jamie liked her already. They danced for a few minutes before Alex eventually broke apart. “We need to actually order the pizza. What do you want on yours?” She explained.

“Cheese, please! Oh, and sausage.” Jamie nodded sagely. “Mama is a vegan, but I like sausage.” Then, a dramatic sigh came out of the girl’s mouth. “She even likes vegan _ice cream!”_

Alex appropriately made a gross sound in her throat, giggling at Jamie’s reaction to it. “Alright, lemme order the pizza. You can go get comfy on the couch, yeah?” Alex suggested.

“‘kay Alex!” Jamie happily skipped away as she was pointed to the direction of Alex’s couch.

Alex made the call to get pizza, and then settled in with Jamie— they spent the time waiting for pizza trying to pick a movie or TV show to watch. Once the pizza arrived, they had finally agreed to watch the first episode of _Once Upon a Time —_ figuring that Jamie should get an idea of where the bravery quote came from.

After the evening was winding down, Jamie was curled up on the couch, leaning closely to Alex’s side. “Hey, Jamie. It’s time to get in your pajamas, okay? We’ll just brush your teeth tonight, you can use my spare toothbrush.” Alex suggested.

“Sounds good.” Jamie sleepily agreed. “This couch is comfy, Alex,” the girl said. “And so are you.” Alex chuckled slightly. “I’m glad you think so, darling.” She murmured quietly, ruffling Jamie’s hair, showing her where everything was before letting her go to the bathroom to do her thing.

When Jamie returned, she was wearing a Supergirl onesie. So of course, the only natural thing to do was take about a million pictures of her as she curled back up against Alex, falling asleep easily in the older woman’s lap.

Not wanting to move her, and risk waking her up, Alex just stayed there all night, petting her hair, until at last she too succumbed to sleep. Her last waking thought was that she’d send the pictures to Maggie and Kara tomorrow.


	3. Brunch

[Text from: Maggie Sawyer] Hey Director! Jamie and I were wondering if you’d like to come out to brunch with us sometime this weekend? We want to thank you again for getting Jamie to safety after everything this past week.

Director Danvers was in the middle of a long debriefing, when she received the message from Maggie. She didn’t see it until afterwards, almost a full half hour after the message had been sent. She almost let an audible gasp out when she saw it. _Gay disaster,_ she thought to herself.

She hadn’t expected to hear from Maggie so soon after the whole debacle with the alien, and her shoulder. It was almost fully healed. It had been an emotional scene, watching Jamie reunite with her injured mother. Though, if she were being honest with herself, she was really glad to hear from her.

[Text to: Maggie Sawyer] Hi Detective, sorry for the belated response. I was in the middle of a briefing, and I’m sure you know how long and boring those can be! It’s even worse when you’re the one giving them.

[Text to: Maggie Sawyer] I’d love to go with you two to brunch. When and where? X

[Text from: Maggie Sawyer] How does Saturday at noon sound? We can go to Noonan’s...at noon. Haha! See what I did there?

[Text to: Maggie Sawyer] Yes, and I think that’s the dorkiest line I’ve heard in awhile. Yeah, I’ll meet you there! Tell Jamie I said hi! X

[Text from: Maggie Sawyer] Will do. See you then. X

“Okay, Danvers. You can do this. Saturday is far enough away to prepare.” Alex coached herself. “Don’t tell Kara, she’ll never let you hear the end of it.”

She looked up with a cringe as she saw a wisp of blonde hair appear right next to her. “So, what are you not gonna tell Kara?” Kara crossed her arms over her chest indignantly.

“I uh… ate the last potsticker?” Alex attempted for casual, suave even. It did not work. Her voice got higher at the end. She never was good at lying to her adoptive sister.

“Nope.” Kara popped the p sound in her mouth. “I already ate all of them.” Seeing Alex’s phone in her hand, she asked: “Who were you texting just now? Maggie?” Complete with that smug look on her face, Alex shoved her immediately. It didn’t work, of course, Kara being the Girl of Steel… but that was fine, because Alex wasn’t really mad.

“No, I was just— texting Winn! Yes. We’re organising our next game night, which night works for you and Lena?” Alex struggled to come up with some excuse that Kara would believe.

“Thursday works best, but also, why are you lying?” Kara persisted. In this moment, it was all Alex could do not to blush.

“Jamie wanted to meet up on Saturday, okay? Are you happy?” Alex crossed her arms over her chest, just barely managing not to pout.

“Oh, of course. _Jamie_ was the one.” Kara nodded sagely, the smug smirk back in place as she got what she wanted.

“Yes. Why would Maggie want to see me?” Alex scoffed. “I mean, I know we got her to safety, but that was mostly Supergirl’s job.” She pointed out.

“You’re the one who took care of Jamie so well.” Kara argued. “Just admit you like Maggie, Alex. It won’t kill you.”

“I— what? No way. I do not like Maggie.” Alex denied. “I don’t— I barely know her.” Alex defended herself.

“Sure, but you’d like to.” Kara retorted, smiling. “And besides, I think you’re protesting too much. However the saying goes.” She shrugged.

“I’m leaving now. You should too, if you value your life at all.” Alex threatened. “And I don’t even mean that for myself — Lena will kill you if you’re late for dinner, again.” She reminded Kara.

“Shoot. Is it that close to dinnertime?” Kara’s eyes widened comically. She took off running off the landing in the DEO once she’d verified the time, flying off into the sky.

Alex didn’t breathe easy until she had left.

The next two days dragged by. Alex kept a steady Snapchat streak with Jamie, who used her mother’s phone to talk to Alex. The filters were quite adorable on the little kid, and Alex couldn’t wait to show Maggie all the screenshots she had taken of the pictures.

Finally, the day had come. Around 11:30 in the morning, Alex began to get ready for the drive to Noonan’s. She put on a little bit of makeup (just some light mascara, a touch of lipstick) and then styled up her hair.

Once she was done with all of this, Alex got into the car and began her drive over to the restaurant. It didn’t take her long to drive at all, her apartment being so close to where it was. She arrived just minutes before she saw Maggie and Jamie pull up. Luckily, she’d already secured a table for three sitting outside.

“Hey Maggie,” Alex greeted. “Hi Jamie! Goodness, you’ve grown since I saw you last, haven’t you?” Jamie threw herself into Alex’s arms for a hug.

“Hey Alex. I swear, she’s growing like a weed.” Maggie agreed laughingly. They sat down at the table, Jamie in the middle with Alex and Maggie facing one another.

Jamie squirmed in her seat, grinning. “Mama, did you know me and Alex are the reason you have a Snapchat streak?” Alex chuckled.

“I did know that.” Maggie replied with a slight smirk. “Alex has been teasing me with the fact she has pictures and I don’t!”

The waitress appearing stopped Jamie from responding. “What can I get you lovely ladies today?” She asked.

“I’ll have a Caesar salad, thanks.” Maggie started, “And she will have grilled cheese.” Maggie pointed to Jamie.

“Got it, and you, ma’am?” The waitress turned to Alex. “I’ll take the house salad, thank you.” Alex responded.

“What can I get you three for drinks?” The waitress added.

“Dr Pepper!” Jamie cut in. The waitress looked at Maggie, who shrugged and nodded. “I will take water, thank you.” Maggie added.

“And I’ll ditto Dr Pepper.” Alex held up her hand for Jamie, who gave her a high five.

“Coming right up, the drinks will be ready soon.” The waitress promised before walking away.

“So what have you two been up to?” Alex asked the Sawyer ladies.

“Same old, same old.” Maggie replied. “Just working on the cases at the department.” She shrugged.

“I’m getting all A’s and B’s in my classes!” Jamie burst out, excitedly.

“Wow, that’s amazing, Jamie!” Alex encouraged with a bright smile. “You’re in third grade, right?” She asked.

“Yep!” Jamie beamed. She glanced between her mother and Alex. “So you two have been talking about me?” She raised a single eyebrow, just like Kara had taught her — Kara had learned from Lena.

“Of course. We both think you’re a pretty great kid, you know.” Alex nodded.

Maggie agreed, “Yeah, it’s almost like we like you or something.” She teased.

Jamie grinned. “What else do you talk about?” She glanced at Alex, smirking.

“Uh--” Alex blushed, looking down. “Not much else, we just talk about the cases we’re working on. As much as we can, anyway.”

“Why do you ask, nosy Nancy?” Maggie added questioningly, smirking back at her daughter. The waitress came by with their drinks.

Sipping on her drink, Jamie casually shrugged. “Just curious, Mama. Hey, Mama?” She asked.

“Yes, baby?”

“Don’t you think Alex looks pretty today?” Jamie looked up at her mother innocently at this question.

Maggie froze, unable to answer her daughter. Alex flushed a dark red. “Jamie.” she hissed.

“Nevermind, Mama. I got my answer.” Jamie smugly said.

“Why are you like this, kid?” Maggie sighed. “Of course Alex looks pretty, she always does. Why do you ask?”

Alex looked up shyly, biting her lower lip. Though she didn’t comment, Alex made eye contact with Maggie and smiled, mouthing a quick ‘thank you.’

“Just curious, Mama. _I_ think Alex is always pretty, too.” Jamie quickly responded. “I like her hair,” she added. “Can we get mine that colour?”

“I don’t think so.” Maggie answered. “Yours is natural, isn’t it Alex?” The mother asked.

“Yeah, and yours is already so pretty, Jamie. I wouldn’t want it to ruin your hair.” Alex answered.

“Alex has a good point, Bean.” Maggie turned back to face her daughter, ruffling her hair. “Besides, you’re too young to get your hair all dyed.” She added.

“Okay, Mama.” Jamie pouted for a moment, before their food showed up. Jamie’s face lit up at the sight of it, and Alex chuckled to herself, catching Maggie’s eye. They maintained eye contact for a second, sharing Jamie’s joy, before Alex coughed and she turned back to her food, suddenly shy.

They ate in relative silence for a few minutes, then, as Alex was about to open her mouth to start a conversation, Maggie announced: “I’ll be right back. Bathroom.” She cleared her throat and kissed Jamie on the head before moving to go to Noonan’s bathroom inside.

As soon as Maggie was inside the building, though, Jamie began to switch their plates. “Okay, so we only have a few minutes. Here’s what you need to know…” Jamie started.

“Jamie, darling, what’re you doing?” Alex asked in amusement, though she did help with keeping the plate and bowls of salad above the table — not wanting anything to break. “Sick of sitting beside me?” She teased. “And what does that mean, what are we discussing?” Alex’s look of confusion was endearing.

“Mama’s exes are rude. They either try to ignore me, thus making Mama ignore me. Or they try and pay too much attention to me, and that’s yucky ‘cause they’re boring!” Jamie burst out, though she kept her voice rather low.

“Well, that’s no fun,” Alex agreed. “But what does it have to do with me?” She was still wildly confused. And a bit suspicious. Okay, so maybe she was more than a little suspicious as she looked down at Jamie, arching her brow.

The preteen had the good sense to look a bit sheepish. “What? Aren’t you gonna date my Mama?” she asked clearly, her voice containing no small amount of self-satisfaction.

“Uh,” Alex managed intelligently, looking alarmed when she noticed Maggie coming back from the bathroom. “Jamie, no. Don’t say anything to your mom, I’m begging you.” She pleadingly looked at the girl. “I’ll ask her myself later if you don’t.” She bravely negotiated.

“Deal!” Jamie fairly beamed as she leaned over to hug Alex quickly before sitting back in her seat, now in the seat that Maggie had previously been sitting at.

“Hey, why’d you switch seats on me?” Maggie asked, getting suspicious. “Did you spill something sticky on yours?”

“No, mama, just wanted to sit here.” Jamie shrugged and Alex had to hand it to her, she was pretty good at playing it off like nothing had happened.

“Ok. I’ll play.” Maggie made a show of staring down at the chair for a good two seconds before she grinned, plopping down. “Goodness, that was good.” She murmured after taking the last bite of her salad.

“Approach delicately,” Alex whispered to herself. “It's not a war to win. She’s a puzzle to solve.”

Noticing Alex was mumbling to herself, Jamie glared at her meaningfully, ignoring the look of disapproval that Maggie gave her for doing such a thing.

“So, uh…” Alex started at last, causing Maggie to look up at her, questions in her eyes. “...I was just wondering if maybe you’d like to go out for drinks sometime, you know, sans Jamie. Her idea, I swear! Though I certainly wouldn’t mind it, I mean!”

Maggie gave Alex a gentle look, placing her hand over Alex’s. “Of course, that sounds like fun. Do you think Kara would be able to babysit?” She asked.

“I can arrange for it, yeah!” Alex beamed. _She’d said yes! She really said yes!_ “I know just where to go, too. You ever gone to the Underground Bar?” She raised her eyebrow.

“I don’t think so. Do they have a pool table? Count me in, if so.” Maggie grinned back at the redhead.

Jamie practically vibrated in her seat as she followed the conversation with eager eyes. “I was hoping you’d say yes to Alex, Mama.”

Alex snorted, covering it up with a cough. _Obviously!_ The agent thought. _You practically forced my hand in this, kid._

Luckily, Alex was pretty happy too. “They do have a pool table,” she returned back to Maggie’s question. “I bet I can kick your a— butt at it, too.” She amended her wording, seeing Maggie’s glance toward Jamie.

“I never back down from a good challenge. Count on it, Danvers.” Maggie agreed, smiling back at Alex.

“You’re on, Sawyer.”


	4. The Date… (Or Not?)

The night had been all planned out. Kara had agreed to babysit the kiddo. Jamie was practically dancing all of the day of the actual date. Alex and Maggie had kept a steady conversation through a series of texts. Sometimes Jamie even decided to talk to Alex on her mama’s phone, or Snapchat her.

The actual night of their date was quickly approaching, when Alex called Kara frantically. “I don’t know what to wear!” She whispered. “How am I supposed to impress her if I’m not sure what to wear? Kara. This date has to be perfect. Oh my god, what if it isn’t?” She whined.

“Calm down, Alex. Wear your nicest leather jacket, and some jeans. Maybe your blue plaid shirt? Show her you’re the cute lumberjack lesbian type.” Kara laughed over the phone line.

“My God, Kara. This isn’t funny! I’m trying not to freak out here!” Alex complained. “Besides, leather jackets and plaid don’t work together...I think? God, I think I’ve forgotten how to fashion. How to fashion? Also how to word, apparently.”

“That’s quickly turning into a Kara level ramble, sis. Pull it together, okay?” Kara tried to contain her laughter this time, seeing how worried her sister actually was.

“I’m trying,” Alex whispered into the phone. “I’m just kinda terrified, you know?” And Kara did know. But she also knew that Alex was brilliant, and anyone (woman or otherwise) would be lucky to have her.

Kara told her as much, and added, “Now, I have to go if I’m going to get ready for babysitting duty in time.” With that, they said a quick goodbye and then Alex was back to choosing an outfit. Finally, she settled on one of her signature jackets, a loose, dark blue shirt, and jeans. She didn’t want to wear anything that would be noticeable if she got food on it.

A few hours later, Maggie opened the door to her apartment when Alex knocked on it. “Hey, Alex. You look nice,” she grinned. “Kara’s already here, you ready to leave?” she asked.

“Is it okay if I say hi to Jamie first?” Alex replied. “Wanted to thank her for something.”

“Of course. Bug! Alex’s here.” Maggie barely got the words out before Jamie came barreling down the hall and into Alex’s arms. “Hi!” She whispered against Alex’s torso.

“Hey there, love.” Alex bent over to murmur in Jamie’s hair, giving her a wide smile. “I wanted to thank you for giving me the courage to do this. Yeah?”

Jamie beamed. “You’re welcome, Alex. Have fun with Mama.” She wiggled her eyebrows as Alex pulled away, making the older woman laugh.

“I’m sure I will,” Alex glanced over at Maggie. “Where’s Kara?” She turned back to Jamie. “You need to be contained,” she teased, tapping her nose — making her giggle.

“No such thing,” Maggie teased her daughter, shaking her head. “She’s either zero or a hundred at all times. Most of the time, it’s a hundred. And most of that time? It’s at night time.” Alex winced, grinning.

“Have fun, Kara.” Alex joked right back, seeing her sister appear from down the hall.

“Jamie, I thought we were playing!” Kara laughed in feigned exasperation.

“Yeah, but then Alex came!” Jamie explained as if that were the answer to all her questions.

“So you like Alex better than me, is that it?” Kara crossed her arms with a pout.

“Well…. No?” Jamie turned around like she was a deer caught in headlights. “But Alex is gonna go out with Mama!”

Maggie blushed slightly, and it was then that Alex wondered what the end of this night would bring.

“Don’t worry, Bug, you’ll always be my favourite.” Maggie promised, kissing her daughter’s head.

“I know, Mama.” Jamie promised, extracting herself from Alex’s side to hug her mother. “Now go out! Have fun! Beat Alex at pool.” She encouraged.

“Hey! I’m the one who’s going to beat her.” Alex replied playfully as they were shoved towards the door.

“Oh, you’re on, Danvers.” Maggie grinned.

“That’s right, Sawyer. I challenged you!” Alex teased. “Come on, the kid has the right idea.” Alex stated, gesturing for the detective to take the lead.

“Ok, yeah. Let’s go. Kara, you know where everything is.” Maggie turned to look at Kara, and it was then that Alex realised in great detail how pretty Maggie looked that night. _Gay! Dysfunction! Disaster!_ She muttered intelligibly to herself for a few seconds before smiling at Jamie again, winking.

“You did good, kid.” She mouthed, offering Jamie a high five, which she gladly took.

Laughing, Jamie then pushed both her mother and Alex out the door. “Have fun, but not too much fun!” She shouted as she shut the door in their face.

Alex snickered at the look of confusion on Maggie’s face as she spluttered for words for a second before she finally turned, facing Alex with a look in her eyes that shone with nerves. “Is this— were you planning to have this be a _date?”_

“I—“ Alex looked like a deer caught in headlights. “....No?” She was unsure of which answer she should be giving.

“No?” Maggie responded, a slight edge to her voice. “I’m confused, then. What did Jamie mean?” She didn’t sound upset, just … really confused. Which was fair, Alex supposed. They hadn’t really caught her up to date, did they? Jamie just pushed for it — and Alex had let her.

“Look, I’m sorry. Jamie seems to…. think that we should be together.” Alex carefully worded the situation. “And while I have no idea how you may feel about me, I know what I feel for you, so I… allowed her to encourage me. I’m sorry.” She apologised hurriedly.

“We can end this right now, if you want.” Alex promised. “No hard feelings, yeah?”

“No, no. I’m just— trying to process this.” Maggie explained. “Don’t take it the wrong way, but I… I guess I just didn’t think you were interested in me.” She paused. “Or girls in general.”

“Oh.” Alex didn’t expect that answer. She had thought she’d been pretty obvious about it all, but.. Perhaps not. “I can recite the pledge of gay allegience, if you want.” She cracked a joke, which made a stunned Maggie laugh.

“How would that even go?” Maggie laughed softly, smiling at Alex.

“I pledge allegiance to the gays, of the united LGBT, and to the queens of which they slay....” Alex didn’t skip a beat and only stopped at the flabbergasted look that Maggie was giving her. She blushed. “What? Kara had me make it up when she came out to me.” She shrugged.

“I like you, Danvers. It’s clear to see how much you love your sister.” Maggie responded, grinning slightly. “I’m— not sure what I want tonight to be. Can I decide closer to the end?” She asked hesitantly.

“Absolutely. No pressure.” Alex assured her. “In the meantime, let’s just have a good time, okay?” Gone was the shy Alex that had answered the door, and here was the more protective, caring Alex that Maggie had come to know.

“Let’s do this. I still have to kick your ass in a game of pool.” Maggie grinned as they exited the hallway, going towards the stairs to Alex’s motorcycle. “Wow, nice. You ride this?” Maggie gasped as Alex swung her leg over the motorcycle to get on top of it.

“Yeah. My other ride is a DEO car, which is what I used to pick up Jamie.” Alex explained. “You good with a motorcycle drive?” She asked, offering Maggie a helmet.

“Obviously. Let’s do this!” Maggie enthused, putting the helmet on easily and strapping it on tight before she mounted the bike, humming as she wrapped both arms around Alex’s middle.

“Hold on tight.” was the only warning Alex gave before revving the engine and starting to drive towards the bar they’d be going to that night, after, of course, putting on a helmet. Safety is important, kids.

The Underground Bar was a place for aliens and humans alike to get along in unison — to exist in harmony. It was a place where Kara--- sorry, Supergirl, could even get drunk. Alex had found out about it a few weeks ago, and it had been where Kara and Alex relocated for Sister Nights. Alex enjoyed getting to see her sister so carefree.

Pulling up to it tonight though, Alex was slightly nervous. It was the first time she would be bringing a human to the bar, other than Lena of course. Lena was always the exception to any rule concerning Kara.

“OK, before we go in….” Alex started as she pulled up to the bar. “Don’t freak out, but this is an alien bar.” She explained. “See, it’s where I go to relax… And learn more about the aliens I might need to help or contain one day. Though there’s a rule, we can’t bring in any guns. So if you have any on you right now, you’ll have to give ‘em up to the bouncer.”

“Okay.. So how did you hear about this place?” Maggie raised an eyebrow, curious. “I don’t have any guns on me, don’t worry.” She added the promise.

“Supergirl wanted to get raging drunk one day.” Alex shrugged, flicking up the kickstand on her motorcycle with ease of practice. “This place has alcohol like no other bar.” She grinned. “But don’t worry, they also have human alcohol,” she added.

“Sounds good to me.” Maggie agreed easily. “And this place has a pool table?” She checked. Alex nodded, making Maggie grin. “Then I’m in.”

After Kara and Jamie eventually turned to each other happily when the mother of one and sister of the other finally decided it was a test run for a date…..not that they’d been listening in, of course. That wasn’t nice. Kara hadn’t been entirely sure that Jamie was breathing when Maggie asked if that night would be considered a date.

Jamie victoriously pumped her fist in the air. “Mama and Alex are going to have so much fun, don’t you think so, Miss Kara?”

“I’m sure of it, kiddo! Let’s see, what should _we_ do for our night?” Kara asked, turning back to Jamie.

“You brought your Kid Kit, right?” At Kara’s nod, Jamie asked, “Anything new?” When Kara shook her head, Jamie deflated for a second before asking: “Then can we watch something on Netflix?”

“Sure thing, Jamie!” They walked over to the couch after Kara turned the TV on for the both of them. “What do you want to watch?” Kara asked.

“I’ve started watching this series with Mama called _Raising Dion._ It’s really good. Can we watch it? We’re only on episode two so far! We started the other night.” Jamie suggested eagerly, looking at Kara.

“Sounds great. Tell me more about this show before we get in on it? So I’m all caught up!” Kara agreed, pulling it up on the TV quite easily with just a few clicks of the remote.

On the other side of town, the night was winding down for Alex and Maggie. They’d played two rounds of pool, and each won one round. They didn’t bother going for a third, tie-breaking round, as the night was already drawing close to when they’d said they would be back to relieve Kara of babysitting duties.

“So, I had a really great time tonight. You’re not half bad at pool, either.” Maggie said as they pulled up to the apartment where she and Jamie lived, Alex’s motorcycle underneath them. Alex once more useding the kickstand easily before they began to walk up the stairs to Maggie’s apartment.

“A rousing endorsement. Thanks.” Alex teased, flashing Maggie a smile — elated when it was returned with a dimpled one. Like mother, like daughter.

“You know what I meant!” Maggie laughed, playfully shoving Alex before shaking her head fondly. “So. Here we are.” She leaned herself back against the brick wall that was beside her door on either side.

“Here we are indeed.” Alex softly said, unsure what to do now. For all that she was a trained DEO agent (director, even!) she wasn’t sure what to do when a pretty girl was looking up at her like she wanted a kiss. But Alex wasn’t even sure it had been a date! “Can I ask you something?”

Maggie wetted her suddenly dry lips. “Of course.” She nodded.

“Was tonight a date?”

“Yeah, Danvers. I think it was. If you’re okay with that still.” Maggie answered, blushing slightly as she looked up at Alex again, chocolate brown eyes gazing into the piercing hazel stare of Alex’s.

“Of course I am.” Alex reassured her. The moment felt electrically charged as she gently leaned in, carefully keeping her eyes locked with Maggie’s to see if the kiss would be unwanted. It wasn’t.

Alex’s chapped lips met Maggie’s, petal soft. The world kept turning indeed, but for some reason, while they kissed, it had slowed down almost to a stop for the budding couple. Finally, when they pulled away, Alex noticed that Maggie’s eyes were still fluttering open and closed.

“Am I that good?” She whispered, keeping close, a breathless laugh on her lips.

“Maybe you are.” Maggie murmured back, wrapping Alex into a tight hug as she nuzzled her neck. “Thanks for tonight Alex, it was the best night I’ve had in awhile.” She whispered into her neck.

“It was fun.” Alex hugged her tightly back, and Maggie could physically feel the way she started chipping herself back together at that moment. “Can I see you again? You and Jamie this time.” Alex suggested.

“God,” Maggie laughed quietly. “I bet she and Kara are listening to the conversation right now.” She whispered.

A muffled laugh on the other side of the door said she was right.

“Sure, you can see us again. Just text.” Maggie added with a little grin. “I’ll see you around, Danvers.” She promised, and Alex’s heart soared when she was rewarded with another kiss to her cheek.

“Bye.” Alex managed. “Kara, come on and open the door for Maggie.” She called. “Is Jamie still awake?” She asked when Kara opened the door, a slight smirk on her face.

“Yes, she is.” Kara nodded, shrugging. “She wanted to know if it was a date. And so did I!” She defended herself.

“Ah.” Maggie said knowingly. “Bug? You in there?” She called in through the doorway.

“Yeah, Mama! So was it a date?” There was nothing quite like a child’s tact.

Alex grinned over at Jamie from the doorway. “Yes it was, and it’s all thanks to you, kiddo.” She said playfully as Jamie let out a whoop and ran into her mother’s arms.

“I knew you would say yes, Mama! And Alex is so nice, not like any of your other girlfriends.” Jamie said happily.

Alex laughed nervously. “Well, I’m not her girlfriend _yet,_ Jamie.” She told the kid when she seemed to sense Maggie’s anxiety. “Just you wait though, I’ll be back around before you know it.” She promised.

“Okay,” Jamie agreed happily. “Can you babysit me still?” She asked curiously, looking up at Maggie as well.

“‘Course, if she wants to.” Maggie assured her daughter. “But let’s not take up too much of her time, yeah? She’s got lots of important duties as director.”

“That’s true,” Alex agreed. “But I bet Supergirl wouldn’t mind taking over a few times if I need to come save your day, Jamie.” She smiled down at the girl. “Supergirl’s pretty great, right?”

“Yeah! I love Supergirl.” Jamie went from her mother’s hugs to wrap her arms around Alex’s waist. “See you soon.” She said with a yawn.

“And that’s our cue.” Alex noted with a grin, making eye contact with Kara. “Let’s get out of here so Maggie can put this one to sleep.” She tapped Jamie on the nose playfully.

“Okay.” Kara agreed easily. Alex was immediately suspicious. “Goodnight, darling.” Kara dropped a kiss to a mop of curly hair.

“G’night, Miss Kara. G’night, Alex.” Jamie tightened her hold on Alex for a second before walking towards her room with another massive yawn.

“G’night, Maggie.” Alex waved slightly, unsure of what to do when her sister was right in front of them. 

Maggie grinned. “Night, Alex. Night, Kara, thanks again for watching her.”

“It was my pleasure. Playdate with Alura soon?” She suggested.

“Of course.”

“Bye,” Alex said again, lamely.

“Bye.” Maggie grinned. They might have stood there all night if not for Kara dragging her sister out of the apartment.

“So….” Kara smirked as soon as they were downstairs in the lobby. “How was your date? We need a Sister Night to celebrate!”

“It was awesome! We went to the Underground Bar, played some pool. She’s really good. Gave me a run for my money—“ Alex started.

“Was there a kiss towards the end, or what?” Kara interrupted her.

“Yes.” Alex turned pink at the ears, rolling her eyes.

“Good?” Kara smugly asked. The blush was an answer in itself, but never let it be said that Kara didn’t love to tease her sister.

“So good, Kara.” Alex whispered with a dreamy sigh. “I almost don’t even want to ride my motorcycle home, just want to let you take me.” She laughed.

“Let’s do that then, if you’re unsure that you’re safe to drive.” Kara said quickly. “I wouldn’t want my nerd of a big sister to get in a wreck right after she got kissed for the first time by a pretty girl.” She teased. On a more serious note, she added with a shrug, “We can put your bike in the back seat. It flattens.”

“Okay, okay. This one time. Only so we can keep talking.” Alex agreed. “But I’m not a nerd.” She stuck her tongue out at Kara. “AND not a word of this goes back to work.” She warned, turning on Kara suddenly with a wagging finger.

“Okay, okay, fine. Rao.” Kara laughed. “You know you’re allowed to have feelings, right?”

“Nope.” The director popped the word out. “Just get in the car, Supergirl.” She ordered with a sigh.


	5. Dangerous Tides & New TItles

Alex, in essence, was fine. It’d been the same rogue alien that had attacked Maggie, most likely. They weren’t positive, as Alex had managed to scare it off during the hand to hand combat, only she’d also managed to screw up her shoulder doing this.

But she’d be fine! Truly. Though she had to admit she was kind of excited to see Maggie, who had been called when Kara was forced to stay at the DEO and Alex needed to be taken home. It’s not like she could drive while hurt this way.

They’d been dating for quite a few weeks now, and they had just graduated to the girlfriend title the night before. Alex reasoned that was why Kara had called Maggie in. It was fine though, supposing that she’d love to see Maggie.

“Maggie, hi!” Alex heard Kara greet the detective. “And Jamie too. Hello!” She began to panic. What was Jamie doing at the DEO? While she was hurt, no less!

Jamie, it seemed, didn’t have time for pleasantries. “Where is Alex?”

“She’s right through that door.” Almost before Kara had finished explaining the directions, Jamie was there in the room, rushing as fast as her feet could manage with a little skid as she held tight to a card in her hands.

“Hey kiddo.” Alex managed to keep a straight face instead of laughing at how serious Jamie looked.

“Mom, what happened? I was so scared when Mama said you got hurt!” Jamie cried out slowly, walking over to Alex and inspecting her critically.

Alex slowly looked at her like she’d just grown another head. “It’s okay Jamie, don’t worry about me. I’m gonna be fine.” She promised soothingly, reaching out with her other arm to reassure her.

She chose to not comment on the whole idea of being Jamie’s other mother. “Hey, Jamie. It’s really gonna be okay, I promise, babygirl.” She whispered as she buried her nose in the girl’s head of hair.

“What’s up, Danvers? You gave us quite the scare.” Maggie stated from standing on the doorway’s ledge.

Looking up from Jamie’s head, Alex smiled weakly. “You heard me talking to Jamie — I’m fine, Sawyer. Or, to be fair, I will be fine in a few days.” She promised.

“Uh-huh. You’re coming home with us,” Maggie announced. “Or we’re taking over your place. Kara said you’re gonna need help for a few days.” She waved away Alex’s protests.

“Dang it. Kara’s so protective of me.” Alex muttered, joining in Maggie’s laughter at her statement. “So, uh Jamie….” She was wondering if it was a one-off thing caused by stress, and worry, or something she could consider more permanent. She knew which she hoped it to be.

“Yeah?” Jamie looked up at Alex, her arms still around her waist, protective of Alex and comforting herself all at once.

“You said you got a card for me.” Alex chickened out at the last second. “Can I see?”

“Oh right! Yeah, Mama helped me make it!” Jamie beamed as she pulled away slightly, just enough to look up at Alex with a grin as she handed her the card. Alex tried to brush away her tears indiscreetly, as soon as she saw the card. It didn’t work, soon enough she was actually crying.

The card read on the front _Get well soon, Alex!_ but it was the inside of the card that had Alex clutching Jamie in a tight hug. _Check yes or no: Will you be my mom?_

“Do you have a pen on you, Sawyer?” Alex asked through her tears, kissing Jamie’s head.

“I do indeed. Here ya are, Danvers.” Maggie shuffled through her purse and then handed the pen to her. “So, are you going to tell us your answer, or just frame the card where no one can see it but you?” She teased.

Shakily, Alex wrote an unsteady checkmark on the “Yes” box. “It’s a yes from me,” she stated softly. “It will always be a yes.”

Jamie’s eyes lit up with joy as soon as Alex had claimed the title for her own. “I’m so, so, so, so happy.” She whispered against Alex’s stomach. “Now I have two whole Moms. Not just a half one anymore!” She beamed.

Maggie’s own eyes were pretty misty as she walked over to Jamie and Alex, sitting on top of the bed where Alex was and scooting closer to her girlfriend. She quickly wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist, mindful of her shoulder.

“I’m really glad you’re part of our family, Danvers.” Maggie told her softly. Jamie was still holding on tight.

“Me too, Sawyer. Me too."

“Me three!” Jamie chirped up, making the adults laugh. “Now come on! We gotta get Mom home and make her sit down and REST!” She exclaimed. That kid knew her very well, it seemed. Alex felt her heart swell at the thought.

“Your place or ours, Danvers?”

“Yours.” Alex responded after a passing thought.

“Alright, then. Let’s go.” Maggie agreed with a smile. Jamie had only now let go of her new Mom’s stomach.

Alex tickled Jamie’s stomach. “Leggo my eggo.”

The ride back to Maggie’s place was relatively calm, Jamie chattering happily from the backseat. All was calm, that is, until they managed to reach the second floor; where they lived, and where stood Mon-El of Daxam.

Jamie looked up at her mothers in confusion, “Who’s that?”

“Hi Maggie.” Mon-El spoke quietly, choosing not to answer Jamie. “And Alex, hello.”

“Come on kiddo, let’s go inside and get your take-out menus out, okay?” Alex suggested, though she turned to face Maggie. “Is that okay?” She checked.

“Perfect, thanks babe.” Maggie nodded. “Money is in the change jar.” She didn’t take her eyes off of Mon-El.

“On it. You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Alex made a show of kissing Maggie on the cheek, her eyes trained on Mon-El as she did. Then she led her daughter into the apartment.

“Who was that, Mom?” Jamie asked as soon as the door shut. “Is he mean?” She asked perceptively, having been able to tell when her mothers were protecting her.

“Yeah, darling. Kind of. Pretty mean, if you ask me. He’s from another planet and… doesn’t understand the ways of Earth.” Alex answered carefully.

“What planet?” Her head tilted in a way that reminded Alex of Kara. She smiled at the thought.

“Daxam, it was a sister planet to Supergirl’s planet.” She explained quietly.

While they were discussing the pros and cons of where to eat, Maggie was currently rigidly standing straight in front of the door. She would die before this man set further eyes on her daughter. Jamie was hers.

“So, what is it you want, Mon-El?” Maggie wasn’t about to play any games with the man-child that was the reason she had Jamie. Just because he was biologically half of Jamie, didn’t give him any rights. He had _left._

“I want to see my daughter.” Mon-El jutted out his chin. A firm set to his jaw that Maggie immediately wanted to punch.

“She’s _not_ your daughter.” Maggie snapped.

“Biologically—“ Mon-El began to say.

“Biologically, _maybe.”_ Maggie stressed the word out, annoyed. “But where the hell have YOU been when she needed help? Her diapers changed? Support given?” She ticked each task off with her fingers, finally getting to the point. “You are NOT her father, Mon-El of Daxam, no matter what kind of blood may be in her veins.”

“That’s bullshit Maggie, I helped in her creation. I deserve the chance to meet her.” Mon-El snapped, completely ignoring Maggie’s logic. “Without _me_ you would not have her!”

“I wish she HAD had another father.” Maggie retorted. “Someone else, ANYONE ELSE, would have been there for her.” She snarled out. “Now, get the hell out before I let Director Danvers deal with your sorry ass,” she threatened.

“And what is ‘Director Danvers’ going to do?” Mon-El scoffed. “I’m not afraid of her.”

“Oh, you should be.” Maggie laughed, this entire situation was the farthest thing from funny, but she just… she had to laugh, or she would cry. She tapped on the door three times, in quick raps.

She was just able to hear Alex saying, “Go to your room, sweetheart. Lock the door until Mama or me come to get you.”

“Okay, Mom. Be safe! No shoulder!” Jamie responded, and a smacking kiss sound played before she let Alex out of the door. Maggie chuckled in spite of herself.

“Chinese is ordered, babe. Is Mon-El staying?” Alex asked, looping her arm around Maggie’s protectively. Maggie just barely let herself sag against her girlfriend.

“No, he’s not. And he seems to not understand that.” Maggie growled out, though her look was tender, apologetic when she looked at Alex.

“I want to see my daughter.” Quick as a flash, Alex shut the door behind her to the apartment. Her face got dangerously close to Mon-El’s, flushed with anger.

“So you’re the deadbeat who abandoned MY daughter. I suppose that’s fitting,” Alex sneered, rubbing her shoulder and trying to mask her winces.

“And just what,” Mon-El drawled out in an angry voice, “is that supposed to mean?”

“You’re a deadbeat father. She doesn’t know who you are, and she’s better off for it.” Alex clearly said, shoving him backwards. Not caring about hearing the full story of how Jamie might have come to be, she continued on with her defensive rant. “Listen here, man-child.” Alex snarled. “If I wanted to, I could have you pinned down in five different ways. And Maggie could kick your stupid face in. I could do that,” she drew the words out, her grip on his shirt tightening. “Or I could call Supergirl and have _her dangle you upside down in the fucking sky until you got the picture. But I won’t do either of those things. Not if you leave right damn now.”_

_Maggie stood and stared, shocked. No one had really _cared_ enough to try and protect Jamie that way. Much less her. She smirked slowly to herself, waiting until Mon-El was apparently trying to wriggle his way out of Alex’s grasp without answering, for her next phase of attack. “Danvers, to the right.” Alex immediately flew right, listening to the instruction without needing another word. Mon-El was in the middle between the two women, and as soon as Alex ducked right, Maggie hit him in the face._

_“Now get the fuck away from our daughter.” Alex backed up behind Maggie as she spoke, allowing her to take the lead._

_Mon-El looked on in disbelief. “The fuck?” He shouted. “She’s not your daughter, Danvers. Shut the hell up.” He said. “There’s actually no need for you to be in this conversation, so go away,” he scoffed._

_Maggie laughed, shaking her head. “Babe, can you tell me the time?” She narrowed her eyes at Mon-El._

_“I don’t understand what that has to do with anything.” Mon-El snapped. “Just let me go and see my daughter, I’ll leave after.”_

_“It is 7:15, dear.” Alex asserted, ignoring Mon-El. When Maggie had said that, she immediately tapped on the Super part of her watch, signalling for Kara/Supergirl to show up._

_“You are not seeing things correctly, jerk.” Alex grunted out at Mon-El. “Maggie’s the one with all the papers, all of the RIGHTS to HER daughter.”_

_In the few seconds that it had taken Alex to snarl at Mon-El, Supergirl was there, Maggie having opened the window, claiming she was getting too warm from all his yelling._

_“Seriously? We can’t settle this like adults?” Mon-El asked incredulously._

_Maggie and Alex each let out a short, unified bark of laughter. “Sure, if you want to be an adult.” Alex chimed up. Maggie snickered._

_“Okay, okay. What’s happening here?” Supergirl puffed out her chest, her arms coming to cross over her chest. “Where is Jamie?” It was the first thing she needed to know._

_“She’s in her room,” Alex barely murmured. Kara gave a nod. Maggie smiled brightly, with those dimples, at Alex. It was heartwarming to see how much Alex cared for their daughter._

_“And why is Mon-El here, bothering you two when Alex is clearly injured?” Kara demanded next, glare turning towards Mon-El._

_“She’s my daughter and I should have the right to see her.” Mon-El stewed loudly._

_Kara masked her shock well. “Do you have rights, as it stands, right now?” Kara asked calmly._

_“Well, no — but she’s my daughter.” Mon-El insisted._

_“Fortunately for everyone but you,” Kara adapted her strongest Supergirl voice. “That’s not enough in a court of law on Earth.” She announced. “You’d be charged for kidnapping, and believe me when I say I would go to the ends of space to find that girl.” She narrowed her eyes._

_Maggie breathed a sigh of relief at Kara’s words, squeezing Alex’s hand. Alex immediately squeezed back. They needed to say nothing to one another, but now they knew they were on the same page… as if they weren’t in the beginning._

_“I’m going to go check on her,” Alex said quietly to Maggie, knowing Kara could hear. She didn’t care if Mon-El heard either, but there was no need to put fuel to that fire._

_Maggie nodded. “I love her,” she told Alex to relay the message._

_“Of course, babe.” Quickly, Alex kissed her forehead before slipping back into the apartment._

_“And what gives her rights?” Mon-El demanded._

_“I do.” Maggie shrugged. “Now, get out or I’ll have Supergirl put you in containment ‘til we get lawyers involved.” She threatened._

_Alex hurried towards Jamie’s door. She rapped on it three times in quick succession. “Hey babe, it’s Mom. You can open the door.”_

_The door flew open in a matter of seconds. “Mom, who IS that? Why’s he here?” Jamie looked like she’d seen twelve different horror films in one night._

_“I’m afraid your Mama’s gonna have to answer that one, darling girl. What I can tell you is that you’re safe, Supergirl is here to put out any fires your mama might start.” Alex quirked a smile at the girl._

_“ _Supergirl_ is here?” Jamie asked in shock. “That guy must really be bad news.” Jamie pronounced, startling a laugh out of Alex._

_“Yeah baby, I think he is. But we’re okay, and I’ll protect you.” Alex promised, holding her pinky finger up._

_Jamie beamed and locked pinkies with Alex. “I know you will, mom. That wasn’t a question!” Jamie laughed._

_“Good.” Alex smiled, shaking her head fondly as she kissed Jamie’s head. “Now, why don’t we just go and order something sweet for your mama to eat when she’s done dealing with that doofus?” She suggested with a grin._

_“Good idea! What should we get?” Jamie asked eagerly._

_“What about something like a cheesecake from Noonan’s? Think that’s sweet enough?” Alex responded, playing with Jamie’s hair._

_“Yeah! I’ll order it, I think Mama’s coming back in.” Jamie suggested. “We can pay when they get here, right?” She checked. Alex nodded as she strode back into the living room._

_“Mags?” Alex spoke carefully, moving to the woman’s side and sitting down, cuddling up close to her._

_“I’m sorry I never told you.” Maggie whispered. “It happened — so long ago. I didn’t think it would come up yet.” She winced as she spoke, knowing the excuse was far from easy to believe._

_“I’m not mad at you, honey. No way.” Alex promised, snuggling her tighter. “Shhh, start from the beginning. Jamie’s fine, don’t worry. Just worried.” Here she paused, debating. Then, “And she’s curious.”_

_Maggie rubbed her forehead. “I could tell both of you at one time. I’ll tell the edited version though, no child wants to hear some parts of their birth when it’s…. as alien as this,” she warned Alex. “You can have the other parts later.” She promised._

_“No sweat.” Alex promised. “Hey kiddo, why don’t you come in here? Mama and I wanna talk to you.” She called out, loud enough for Jamie to hear from her bedroom._

_“Dessert is ordered, and the Chinese’ll be here soon!” Jamie announced with a bright smile. She quickly sobered at the serious tone in the room. “Who was that guy?” She asked quietly as she moved to swiftly sit in between her mothers. “I don’t like him.”_

_“Me either, babygirl.” Alex laughed softly, hugging her to her chest. “And thank you, dinner is going to be delicious.” She praised her._

_Maggie slowly drew circles over Jamie’s back. “That man is called Mon-El of a planet called Daxam.” Maggie recited. “He’s the Prince there,” she added carefully, trying not to disparage her daughter’s father’s name in front of her._

_“A prince? Why was he _here?”_ Jamie persisted, confusion on her face as she scowled._

_“He’s…” Alex was still rubbing circles on Maggie’s skin, encouraging her. “He is technically your father, my love.” Maggie said at last, the pained look on her face saying everything her mouth could not._

_“But he’s… an alien.” Jamie was even more confused. “And I’ve seen my birth certificate in my baby books. I don’t gotta dad.” She frowned._

_“You don’t _have_ a dad.” Alex corrected with a little smile. “You can be someone’s father without having any contact with them. It isn’t about blood, it’s all about love, right baby?” She reminded her._

_“Why’d he come now?” Jamie quickly switched her gaze from looking at Alex with a small smile, towards Maggie with a worried frown. “Is he going to take me away?”_

_“Absolutely not.”_

_“No way.”_

_Maggie and Alex spoke in unison, and Maggie almost immediately reached out for Alex to squeeze her hands gratefully. “Nothing’s going to happen to you, sweetheart. Me or Mom won’t let that happen. Nothing can take you away.” Maggie murmured, fiercely protective as she sighed out her daughter’s name._

_Jamie nuzzled closer in between the arms of her moms, sighing almost contentedly. Then the doorbell rang, and each of the trio winced. “I’ll get it.” Alex quietly murmured, rubbing Jamie’s back. “It’s probably just the food,” she assured._

_Maggie grinned crookedly. “That’s just in time. I can hear Jamie’s stomach rumbling so loud! Like a dinosaur!” Jamie giggled, shaking her head as Alex went to go pay for and retrieve their dinner. “No Mama, that’s your stomach!” Jamie insisted._


	6. This is Home (We Are TRIBE!)

It wasn’t a bad life. It had been almost three months since that dangerous, disastrous night when Mon-El showed up demanding to see “his” daughter. And _almost_ six months since Maggie and Alex had begun to date. Jamie continued being the cutest, most loving pseudo-daughter to Alex.

So, no, it was decidedly not a bad life. Maggie had even invited Alex to move in with them! Of course, she had said yes. There was still something else missing, but Alex couldn’t quite name it. That is, until Kara and Alex were talking one evening during a Sister Night at the Danvers’ Residence (The name being Danvers, as Lena had opted to change her last name.)

“So when are you going to pop the question?” Kara demanded to know as they settled in on the couch, a shared ice cream container in between them.

Alex dropped her spoon back into the container, her jaw dropping. “What?”

“Close your mouth. Swallow.” Kara rolled her eyes. “You’re wasting perfectly good ice cream.”

Alex swallowed, her throat bobbing as she widened her eyes at Kara. “Now, explain.” She demanded. “What question are you expecting me to pop?” Her words are suspiciously spoken.

“You know!” Kara gestured, her wedding ring glittering under the light. “You need to propose.” She stated warmly. “We all love Maggie, and little Jamie too, and Rao knows that you do too.” Kara continued on despite the fact that Alex was staring at her incredulously. “So when are you going to do it?”

“Okay, okay, okay, hold on.” Alex swallowed thickly. “How long have you been holding on to this idea?”

“Uhhh…” Kara considered the question. “About two weeks. You need to show Maggie that you want to be in this forever.” She insisted.

“Oh God. Did you mention this to Maggie?” Alex glared at her sister menacingly.

“No, of course not! Give me a little credit, Alex.” Kara waved her sister’s underlying threat off. “That would ruin the surprise.” She grinned at Alex. “Seriously though. You want to marry her, don’t you?” She asked, softening.

“I mean, yes. Don’t get me wrong, that’s what I want more than anything, but—“ Alex started.

Kara interrupted her, “But nothing. She loves you and you love her. Plan this shit or I will.” Alex widened her eyes. Kara never cursed.

“Are you threatening to propose to my girlfriend…. for me?” Alex rolled her eyes.

“Yes.” Kara’s voice was deadly serious. “I want her in our family, Alex. Please?” She turned puppy eyes on full throttle.

Alex sighed. “I’ll see what Jamie thinks first.”

Kara squealed, and the subject was dropped for the rest of the night as they watched movies and ate the ice cream.

A few days later saw Alex taking Jamie out on a Mom and Me adventure, as she told Maggie. Maggie’s heart had visibly grown three sizes at the thought. “Have fun, you two.” She murmured against Alex’s lips.

“So Jamie, what do you say about some ice cream?” Alex suggested. “I want to talk about some stuff.”

“Ice cream sounds good.” Jamie agreed. “Am I in trouble?” She cheekily asked, having a feeling it was the opposite — she never got ice cream when she was in trouble.

“‘Course not, baby.” Alex promised. “It’s just something pretty cool I wanna discuss with you, okay?” Alex smiled at her from the rearview mirror.

“Sounds good, Mom.” Jamie agreed again. “Leggo my eggo!” She cheered as Alex began to take off in the car. Alex laughed.

Once they were in the ice cream parlor, and they were done picking out their flavours, Alex sat down across from Jamie in one of the booths.

“You wanted to talk about something, Mom?” Jamie brought it up first, after a few beats of silence. They had just been eating the ice cream in silence.

“Yeah, uh.” Alex was nervous as she licked at the ice cream cone she’d gotten. “You like having me around, right kiddo?” Alex asked.

“Yeah! I mean, you’re my mom. How could I not?” Jamie asked with a grin. “Was that the only reason I got ice cream?” She wondered.

“No, dork.” Alex laughed. “I guess I wanted to _sweeten_ you up for the real question.” Jamie and Alex both laughed at the pun she’d made.

“Spit it out then, silly.” Jamie stated, licking her ice cream.

“I want to marry your Mama.” Alex blurted out. Her voice was shaking as she continued. “I love her very much Jamie, and I love you too. I don’t want to spend my life without you both in it.”

Jamie’s face slowly grew into an ear splitting grin. “YES!” She shouted, causing other customers to look at her. She sheepishly sagged back into her side of the booth before speaking again. “Propose, Mom! Mama will say yes!” She encouraged her Mom eagerly.

“Yeah, you think so?” Alex grinned. She reached out, squeezing Jamie’s hand. “I am really glad I have your permission, kiddo. I wouldn’t have done it without your blessing.” She told Jamie.

Jamie beamed. “Can we go shopping for the ring?” She asked excitedly. “I know Mama’s size and I know what she likes,” she persisted.

“What, are you in a rush?” Alex teased Jamie as she laughed. Jamie nodded enthusiastically. “I want you to be our family forever!” She explained practically, if not excitedly.

Alex squeezed her daughter’s hand. “Even if your Mama says no, I’ll be a part of your family always. I promise.” She vowed.

“She won’t say no.” Jamie said convincingly. “She loves you!”

Alex grinned. “Okay, finish your ice cream, kiddo. We’ll go shopping, but I can’t promise today will be the day that we find the right ring.” She warned Jamie.

In almost no time at all, they’d both finished their ice cream. “I’m so excited!” Jamie exclaimed. “How will you ask her, Mom?” She asked.

“I have a few ideas.” Alex hummed. “How good are you at looking surprised?” She asked as they walked into the ring shop.

Once they’d selected a ring, which had only taken a few days of shopping and deliberating, the planning became the next step. Unbeknownst to Jamie, there was also a necklace in Alex’s pocket as the day came.

Alex was pacing back and forth, nervous, as she waited. Jamie had been instructed to bring her mother back up to their apartment after a distraction tactic had been done. In the meantime, Alex had transformed their apartment into something stunning.

Once the room was done, finishing touches being fiddled with, Jamie knocked on the door. She was wearing a pretty, white and blue dress. Her mother was in jeans and a loose white t-shirt along with a plaid jacket. Alex had never seen her more beautiful.

“Jamie? Danvers, what’s all this?” Maggie gasped as she saw the room. It was all alight with a few candles, and mostly faerie lights.

“You’ll see.” Jamie hummed, walking over to Alex, when she saw Alex gesturing for her. “Yes, Mom?” She said sweetly.

“This is for you, kiddo.” Alex murmured down at her daughter. Bending down on one knee, she was dimly aware of Maggie’s gasp as she latched a beautiful necklace with charms onto Jamie’s wrist. “Thank you for everything that you have given me, my little love.” She kissed Jamie’s forehead. “I’ll take care of your mom always if she lets me.”

Jamie beamed. “It’s beautiful. I love you, Mom.” She stepped into her Mom’s hug for a second, then stepped backwards to give Alex a chance to rise up, in order to talk to Maggie.

Taking another jewelry piece out of her pocket, Alex stepped closer to Maggie before she began to slide down onto one knee again. “Sawyer, I hope you know how much I love you.” She began in a shaky voice. “I never, ever imagined that one babysitting job would turn into the whirlwind romance that I can never get enough of.” She laughed softly.

“I just know this: You and your daughter are the lights of my life. Whenever I have to go in for a mission, I’m both terrified I’ll not return to you, and excited to have the mere idea of getting home to you as motivation.” She looked up at Maggie. “You’ve given me a reason to live, Maggie Sawyer. And I never want to lose that.”

“So I’m asking you, begging you… will you marry me?”

Maggie was crying. “Yes,” she choked out. “I will marry you.” Her hands slid down onto Alex’s shoulders, urging her upwards for a heated, passionate kiss. “I love you so much, of course I’ll marry you.”

“Do you want to see your ring?” Alex whispered against the lips of her _fiancée._ What a novel idea. “Jamie helped pick it out.” It was a simple gold band, with a white jewel in the middle shaped like a heart.

“It’s gorgeous. You’re gorgeous. I love you.” Maggie babbled slightly as she slid the ring onto her finger.

“Well, how lucky is that? I rather love you too.” Alex whispered.

Jamie danced around them, spinning the dress up over her knees. “This is amazing! Forever!” She pumped her fist in the air.

“That’s right angel, forever.” They said together, looking into one another’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed this fic please sponsor my brand of bullshitting my way through my twenties writing fanfic!
> 
> aka.....
> 
> _[ get access to new stuff here! ](https://www.patreon.com/embracedself) _

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoy this fic please sponsor my brand of bullshitting my way through my twenties writing fanfic!
> 
> aka.....
> 
> _[ get access to new stuff here! ](https://www.patreon.com/embracedself) _


End file.
